


Ecstasy and applause.

by mallorysendings



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallorysendings/pseuds/mallorysendings
Summary: Cannon-ish written version of events in the last season of the TV show Spartacus. Gannicus and Sybil focus.Pretty sure I wrote this as the show was airing back in 2013, so that is 5 bloomin years ago...I have evolved as a writer since then, but still get pleasure reading my earlier works.This is unapologetically smutty...





	1. Chapter 1

Gannicus ripped a small strip from his own cloth and took the wound on her wrist and looked at it surprised at the depth. She could bleed out and he started to tend to her wound as she had done for him the time before. He looked out to the weather. He was concerned that even in their meager shelter, they could still freeze. “We again find ourselves in pressing spaces. Dressing wounds and praying the afterlife does not take us.” He marveled. The gods must have a sense of humor. 

“You pray now, do you?” she smiled almost in disbelief. 

“Upon many things.” He looked at her in the eye, “Though I am not so dim of mind to kneel in storm.” He chided. “Raised voice to the Heavens.” He looked her in the eye. “Or spilled my own blood in its offering.” He finished tying her bandage. 

“It stood as sacrifice for Spartacus.” She assured him, wishing he did not really see her as foolish. She would lay down her life for Spartacus and Gannicus. But she was no soldier, it was the only way she knew to contribute. 

Gannicus felt slight jealousy that she would be risking her life for Spartacus. “You believe him a god now?” he said sharply. 

“It was made on his behalf. To plead for his cause and all who are devoted to it.” She said meaningfully. 

Gannicus’s eyes softened, feeling ashamed. She included him in her prayers. “I have doubted your belief in days past. I have found myself a fool for it.” He said seriously. 

His eyes met hers. Seconds later the shack shook with the roar of the storm. The wind picked up and fearfully Sibyl clung to him. Gannicus held her, his hand comforting on her hair. Touching and having her this close in his arms was a new kind of torture. He felt a doomed man. “You are safe.” He closed his eyes and repeated his words again comfortingly. “You are safe.” 

Sibyl held on to him, needing him. Gaining strength from him, she turned her head and captured his mouth with hers. Gannicus opened his surprised but closed his eyes a second later kissing her back slightly, then gaining his senses for a moment and pushed back gently. 

For the briefest of moments he looked at her sweet face and gentle eyes. “I have warned you to stay far from men of my kind.” He said gravely hoping she would understand his meaning. He wanted her, but he was not for her. 

She leaned forward tentatively as if he were some feral animal about to jump away. “You ask the impossible.” And she moved forward in an offering of her lips. 

Pausing he looked at the girl. The lies he told himself for far too long came crashing down around him. She was no girl, she may still yet be innocent of man, but she was not a girl. He brought his hands to her face giving into to her offering. He could not hardly take breath as he touched her neck gently with his fingertips. Reverently, almost fearful he would break her. Once he met his lips to hers, he was lost in her embrace. Gannicus had never been so filled by just kissing, he knew he was too frightened to push things. Gladly could stop there he thought sitting on his elbow and pulling away for a moment. She looked up at him so willing. She was not like anyone he had ever laid with. No one ever quite as pure, he froze in awe at the girl so willingly offering herself to him, with the vision of love and trust in her eyes. He felt weakened by the moments effect on him. 

Sibyl sensed his hesitation and took his hand to her cloaks tie in the front and he pulled the string almost confused, looking into her eyes as he did so. He opened the cloak and pulled the side of her dress off her shoulders. She assisted in the task and he fell. 

Staring her breasts in fascination. His hand trailed lightly up her chest thinking of the men who could have once hurt and abused her. He could never do that he thought gravely. His hand moved to her neck and up to the side of her face as he brought his lips again to hers. 

Her legs opened for him in her eagerness to fulfill the union. Moving between her legs he loosened his cock and it sprung free, His hands pulled up her dress and entered her gently but quickly wasting no further time.

She cried out as he kissed her neck her lips. Once inside her warm tightness, he was utterly lost to her. He worshiped her. He felt her pain in the instant that she cried out and was surprised she would feel such pain. To bed a virgin was not something he had much knowledge of. Moments later when he looked at her she looked in ecstasy. 

She was a generous lover he mused and plunged into her nimble body. Kissing her deeply he hungered for every inch of her as he delved into her harder. She cried out and he moved to her neck to allow her vocalization. He was urged on by her cry of passion and he groaned. Never had he reached this peak he marveled. He moved downward to give her breath and himself a moment for fear he would reach satisfaction too soon. He went down to her sex and used his fingers to explore her bringing her to new exploration of sexual stimulation. He looked at his fingers to find them slick and red. He put his fingers into the snow to wipe them off. She had been a virgin as he suspected. He moved back up to her and captured his mouth. He had never felt so full of emotion. He was her first. He entered her more easily this time and resumed a pleasing rhythm. His lips worked wondrously upon hers. She moaned and panted beneath him and her hand came around him and she kissed him back welcoming. He felt her reach climax and he shook with his effort to hold back his own till her finish. He felt like an overly eager boy. He rooted deep inside her as her muscles clamped and pulsated around him. She clutched him and cried out. “Oh, Gannicus.”

That broke him and he slammed in her and gave into his seed. It burst from him into her. He did not even offer to pull out as he was known to do. He wanted to give her all of him as she had. Holding nothing back he gave into reckless abandon. He kissed her as he impaled himself the last time. She held him to her and he rested his forehead to hers breathing near her cheek. Sharing each other's warmth. Still not separated. He lifted himself up after a time and touched her cheeks. 

“You still should stay away from men of my kind.” He smiled kissing her lightly. When she smiled warmly and hugged him. 

Gannicus nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent. He pulled from her slowly, reluctant of the loss of intimacy. But knew she could not lay so exposed. He pulled her dress down and pulled her cloak tight around her. She sat up and threw her arms around him. “You give me warmth.” She breathed into his ear and climbed back into his arms and wrapped her cloak around him, and he grabbed his cloak and pulled it around them. His hands moved up to her neck and he pulled her face to his, capturing her lips again. He could kiss her all night. His reverent touch and her willing lips were enough to keep them warm and panting wanting more. He pulled her atop him and her breasts still exposed entranced him. He sat up as well when he held her to him. She ground her hips into his and he groaned kissing her. He loosened his cock and pulled her astride it. She moaned and cried out at the touch of their tender flesh. He guided her to a rhythm both panted and moaned as the wind roared around them. He could make love to her all night and not grow tired of her. He kissed her as she took his entire length inside. He bottomed out at her cervix. His cock twitched in anticipation. He was so close again and helped slow her rhythm so as not to finish before her. He gritted his teeth against it and captured her mouth as she groaned against him. The collapsed together he held her close, shielding her from the cold. She slept so peacefully in his arms and he relished her time there. The storm and night would end, thereby ending their short time together. He kissed her head and willed those thoughts from his mind. 

He was the first to wake, he kissed Sibyl’s neck hungrily and she moaned and shifted in her arms. He looked out to the calm morning and sat up he looked ruefully at the nice weather that signaled the end to their time in each other's arms. 

Sibyl woke and sat up, she pulled her dress back on correctly. She ventured a fearful look at Gannicus. He smiled at her sweetly and kissed her lightly. “The gods have parted clouds from sky.” He whispered. “They will think us for the afterlife if we do not rejoin them.” 

Sibyl nodded and tied her cloak closed. Gannicus touched his hand to her chin looking at her longingly. He kissed her lightly and took her hand pulling her out of their tight shelter. He looked at her seriously. He had told her to stay away from men of his kind, but now since he had her he had no intention of just letting her go. Saxa was an obstacle however, He did not wish to hurt the woman he had been with for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

“Spartacus,” Agron said directing his attention to the two familiar figures that approached. Spartacus stood and walked to his brother in disbelief. “I feared you among the dead,” Spartacus said as the tension left his body. He had been concerned. 

Saxa walked near, she noted the difference in his demeanor and the look on Sibyl’s face. Something had happened between them. Her warrior hardened heart halted a little at the feeling of betrayal. Gannicus looked her in the eye but for a moment and looked down ashamed. He stood between Sibyl and Saxa, “Gods took pity, and provided us with needed shelter.” He said meeting Saxa’s eyes.

“Not all so blessed.” The last word bit him hard. He knew he had some explaining to do, but he was loathed to do it. 

Sibyl stepped out of behind Gannicus and caught sight of her fellow devotes. “No…they were not.” She went to the offering and picked up her statue still covered in her own blood. “We sought aid from the heavens.” She rubbed it. “To see us beyond darkness of trench and wall.” He shuddered at the cruelty of the gods. “And here stands reply?” she asked. 

Spartacus near at hand spoke thought entered his mind. “Yet in their cruelty…perhaps the gods light way for those yet living.” 

Sibyl looked at him sideways in question. 

 

Gannicus walked back to camp with the party. Sibyl walked on the other side of the group and him on the other. He watched her movements. She was weak and tired. She would need food and rest and he would be busy with Spartacus. Their leader had some mad plan. He could tell with what he had said to Sibyl when she spoke of the gods. 

Lugo walked near her and put a hand on her elbow steadying her. Gannicus moved to help but Saxa caught his eye and the look she gave him turned him cold, so he stopped and watched as she grew weaker and Lugo scooped her in his arms. 

“I am alright.” She said fighting against his hold slightly. 

“Ludo has you.” Ludo said referring to himself. “Your feet fall out from under you. I take you to shelter and food.” 

Gannicus looked at her in Ludo’s arms and fought the rising jealousy. He had not thought her that weak. And he heard her speak again. 

“I am just weary.” He heard her whisper and felt a pang of regret. She was so weary from their lovemaking that she could hardly stand. Normally he would boast of it but now he just felt concerned about her. Perhaps she even hurt. He had heard it said virgins felt great pain. He looked away from both Saxa and Sibyl and attempted to put his mind to other things. With Rome and Crassus breathing down their neck he should turn thought there. 

He watched Ludo carry his woman… he sighed. He really could not yet claim her. He still had a web to untangle, and now was not the time. Looking the other direction he watched Saxa move from him to the area Ludo took Sibyl. He hesitated a moment pulled in too many directions but chose to follow Spartacus through the camp. He would have time later if he was not first for the afterlife. 

 

Saxa watched Ludo bustle about her making her warmer and comfortable. She felt sickened at the way he fawned over her. She spoke to him in her native tongue. “Fuck the gods, you fawn over child cunt as well?” she chided in her native tongue. He looked at her confused. 

“You are blind to not see she is woman.” He replied him their language as well. “Ludo would have her for himself if she is of the mind?” he handed the girl food as Sybil studied them both. 

“She follows Gannicus like a puppy dog.” She said leaning on the pole. 

“Ludo could make her forget about Gannicus.” He said stroking her face and she retreated from his touch slightly.  
Saxa stalked nearer to the girl. “Leave us.” She ordered Ludo. 

Walking nearer to the fragile girl she knelt down near and looked around at the others who occupied the tent. She could not strike the bitch down so instead she would satisfy her self with shared words.

“I once said, dangerous thing to look at another woman’s man?” she reminded gently in clear words so she could easily understand. “You have not ceased….I see he want you.” She said touching her cheek seductively. “For now.” And took one further lingering look then left looking back at her smiling as she went.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day crossing the bridge of bodies she looked at the sea of the dead below her. She stopped to look back at the Romans at their back. The gods had listened to their prayers and she clutched her totem tight, turning to join the last of the people filing through the gap. She looked up to find Gannicus high on the wall. He was watching her. He nodded and she smiled shyly and caught up with the group. She moved stiffly but managed to not trip over the limbs of the dead below her. Once through the door, Gannicus caught up to her. 

“Sibyl.” He whispered reaching out his hand and she clung to it but looked around worried. Saxa would not be pleased and had threatened her life. “Are you well?” he asked hugging her to him covertly. It would look more to someone that he was supporting her. He had not yet broken words with Saxa on the subject of Sibyl since their night together.

She smiled up at him. “Arms calm fevered nerves and uncertainties.” But she pulled away from him slightly. 

Gannicus turned and looked at her in question. “There is more that troubles you?” he asked. 

Sibyl looked sideways slightly. “Gannicus, I did not follow you to take you from one who claims you theirs.” She looked up at him. His gaze soft. “I was struck with your image when you cut down my Dominus. My soul was tugged in your direction from the moment I first laid eyes upon cherished image.” She said quietly. “I hold no pride in inflicting hurt upon past lover.

Gannicus held her gaze, “Saxa and I….” he sighed unable to define his relationship easily. “We fuck.” He said simply. Then he stepped toward Sibyl and touched both hands to either side of her face. “I would not have though spent in waste of her. Burden is not yours.” He leaned forward to kiss her and Sibyl closed her eyes and sighed at the touch of his lips on hers. “I will settle all.” He kissed her cheek. But then captured her lips again. His hand resting on her delicate neck. “I will seek you once we break camp.” With that, he left her to walk with the group. They did not linger among the Roman camp. They broke down a few of the smaller tents and stole what food and fuel supplies they had and burned the rest. Gannicus found Saxa as they gathered and directed supplies. 

“I would break short words with you.” He said walking alongside her.

“Ah…words not often shared in abundance between us.” She smiled at him, one eyebrow cocked.

Gannicus softened his gaze. And shook his head in response. “It gives me no joy to end things between us. “

Saxa slid up near to him. “What this fascination with slave child. You, me, a good pair.” She snaked her arms around his neck. “She no satisfy you like I.” She pouted. 

Gannicus stepped away. “She can.” He said softly. “I enjoyed our pleasure,” speaking of him and Saxa. “I wish not to break heart. In battle we have been as brothers on the field,” he said apologetically. “But I have never felt the tenderness of heart you may have felt for me. “ he broke softly. “Banish any feelings.” he soothed. “I would wish to end our time and part as friends.” He extended his hand. 

Saxa sneered then nodded and walked away. “It vont take long….” She threw over her shoulder.

Gannicus watcher her swing her hips and eye the men as she walked with a predatory eye as if she thought he would become jealous. Whoever could keep up with her was deserving. He found he had become tired.

They got as much distance as possible that night on foot. A Few Miles. Sibyl’s feet screamed but she found a place to kneel, Laeta was massaging her feet a short distance away. She winced as she bent forward. Her wound pained her. Sibyl fingered her wooden totem sent up a prayer to the gods to ease her pain some. 

He watched her kneeling again. Her damn prayers, they warmed him somehow. It was still snow on the ground, but it was thinning. Her lips were chapped and swollen from the chilled mountain ridge. 

Resting her back against a tree she closed her eyes a moment and allowed her mind to wander to Gannicus and their night together. She felt someone kneel close and sat up startled. 

Gannicus watched Sibyl jump, and he noted the white color of her skin and the deep blue hue of her lips. “What did I say about kneeling in prayer amid frozen ground.” He asked. 

Upon hearing Gannicus’s voice she turned and looked at him with wonder. “I was not perusing prayer on the cold ground this night.” She smiled embarrassedly. “The bare ground is the only comfort I have had all day.” 

Gannicus fingered her cheek delicately. Her skin was chilled to the touch yet his hand felt warm. Looking at her softly he wrapped the other arm around her and ran his fingers through her loose braid. “Come, I have a place for us.” He smiled tenderly and pulled her to her feet and draped his arm warmly and protectively over her shoulders. 

“What about Saxa?” she asked hesitantly. 

Gannicus sighed. He did not like talking about Saxa right now. “No need to concern yourself over that matter. Consider it finished.” He said pulling her into to kiss him. He deepened the kiss and pulled her into the tent with him. “Near nightfall, we must build a fire and eat.” He pulled a rabbit and two birds out of his sack. “I had some luck.” 

She grinned at him. She was so hungry and those would be delicious in a bowl of hot broth soup. She set to building their fire and starting the meal. She folded and organized the area around the newly erected tent. Gannicus held in his arms a good-sized pile of firs and fabrics. She eyes it speculatively. 

“Why do you look at me so?” he asked.

Sibyl cocked her head as she stirred the food. It smelled good and her stomach growled. “I but wonder where you came by so many?” she asked. 

Gannicus smiled awkwardly and blushed. “I took from the Roman encampment. Everyone took their fill of things that belonged to those who joined the dead.” He looked away ashamed. “I but took a few things to assure your health and comfort.” He dropped them beside the opening of the tent. 

Sibyl looked at him sweetly, touched by the gesture. 

Gannicus winked at her when he realized she did not judge him harshly for his actions. He ducked into the tent, large enough for perhaps four men crammed together. It had still been tight with Saxa. He threw down the large cowhide leather pad, then laid down a large sheep ’s wool and laid linen on top of that. There were heavier linen and a bearskin for the top. Gannicus looked at the bed and eyed it with a smile. He anticipated many warm nights wrapped in Sibyl’s embrace upon those skins. 

Sibyl looking at the man she had fallen in love as he emerged from the tent. He looked at her with hunger in his eyes. She laughed inside, was not so long ago he wished her from his sight. Gannicus sat next to her as she cooked. “Well, my duties are concluded.” He smiled crookedly. 

Sibyl looked at the soup and sniffed it. “The longer it cooks the more savory it will be. I used snow, and it became water. So it may not taste like much.” 

Gannicus pulled her into his arms lovingly. “I am sure it tastes better than the slop rations we have had.” 

Sibyl nodded as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck expectantly. “Once our bellies are satisfied I wish you to be abed.” He commanded grinning as he trailed his fingers down her arm. 

She looked up at him. “Surely not to just sleep?” she asked coyly. Gannicus was rendered breathless at her smile. 

“Sleep is just one of the many pleasures the await the passionate in bed.” He kissed her nose. “I will show you” he kissed her once more and went to stack the firewood. 

Gannicus saw Spartacus and Crixus arguing again. It was ever so nowadays. Agron stood near at hand. He looked to Sibyl and caught her also watching the altercation. He wondered at what insight she had gleaned yet about their ragtag army. She thought Spartacus was guided by the gods. What about the rest?


	4. Chapter 4

That night after his belly and her own were filled, he took her hand and led her into their tent for the first time. She looked upon the bed and smiled. Gannicus, no longer patient laid her on the linen and pulled the covers over them. Once upon the soft bed, he pulled the dress from her body. He laved at her delicate belly button and moved lower but Sibyl moved to stop him.

She looked at him with her soft doe eyes. “I would occupy your lips elsewhere.” She said biting her lip. Gannicus groaned and lunged to her lips capturing them with heated abandon. His fingers found her throat so thin and fragile he touched her so carefully, he felt her pulse and his lips itched to kiss her there. He followed his urge and kiss his lips met the cool hollow of her throat. She moaned at the contact and he gently sucked and kissed lower near her collarbone. His hand found the perfection of her breast and kneaded them softly. Fingering her nipple between thumb and forefinger. She gasped at his ministrations. 

Sibyl had been laying open to his touch but she worked up further courage to touch Gannicus herself. She put her hand on his grinding hip and pulled at his leather waist strap. Gannicus pressed his erection harder against her, turned on by her actions. 

“Sibyl, I would make this for you.” He whispered kissing her. “You must need more time before I “ he stopped himself, unable to describe what he would call their lovemaking act. 

Sibyl kissed him and pulled more urgently on his straps. “I would lie with you if you would but have me.” She whispered. “I have suffered no lasting injury safe for a deep ache for more.” Gannicus groaned and pulled at his cock covering and ripped his clothes from his body. He pulled at Sibyl’s waist and kissed her as he lined up. But he placed his digits instead at her slick opening and touched her flesh. He pleasured her for a moment with his fingers and relished her moans. He kissed her lips as often as she was not screaming out in pleasure. He would move to the hollow of her neck and touch the side of her face with his other hand. She gasped and cried out his name, with that he slid into her tightness. None had compared. He thrust in and out as his eyes rolled back. His only tether to reality his cock pounding into Sibyl and his lips upon hers. Her moans of delight were music and wine to him. He drank in the sounds as his cock found release. He collapsed to the side bringing her with him, he kissed her as the caught face and head as they both caught their breath. 

Lying in the furs he found a sense of contentment he had never known. Gannicus looked down at the slim figure in his arms and smiled at the memory of their lovemaking. 

He looked to his silver cuff he wore on his wrist. Under that he fingered the cloth he kept of the wound she had tended. He looked at it in wonder. Why had he fought so hard? He looked at her and noted her vulnerability. It had scared him to care for such a weak individual. He touched her cheek and she stirred in his arms and he pulled his hand away afraid to wake her. He fell into the deepest sleep he had since before Melettia died. 

Morning broke and Gannicus turned to the side and expected to find Sibyl there. His arms grasped empty space. He was confused, that was where he found Saxa when she had been his bedmate. He looked about and sat up. Had he dreamed the entire thing? Just as he was about to go trudging out into the camp to find her, the object of his concern pulled the tent flap aside and entered. 

Gannicus reclined back in relief. He feared it all a vivid dream. Sibyl held two plates and placed one beside Gannicus on the bed of furs. “I but woke and arms felt nothing of you.” He said put out. “I thought you a specter or dream.” He looked at her sadly. 

Sibyl smiled and kissed him full on the mouth. “Gannicus, I but thought you would wake hungry. I but seek to provide you comfort and be as-” she stopped herself. “I am sorry, I forget myself.” She said her cheeks pinking. 

“What would words do you mean to share with me?” he asked putting the plate aside. 

Sibyl blushed deeper and shy away from him as he sat up and moved closer to her. He captured her in his arms and looked her in the eye. “I would hear all thoughts and words of you.” He grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger and waited for her to speak. 

Her eyes closed in embarrassment and her long lashes fluttered seductively against her cheek “I just thought to provide you the comforts that of a wife would be known to provide.” 

Gannicus looked at her surprised and let go of her for a moment. He took a long gulp of wine gulped it down. The silence in the tent was deafening as Guanacos thought on Sibyl’s words. Sibyl had moved from sitting uncomfortably in wait and again busied herself with dusting off the fur, distracting her from anxiety and worry. 

“Duties,” he scoffed “….wife?” he asked picking up his sword and sharpening it. Sibyl finished eating her own food and sat while he sharpened his blade on a rock. 

She decided to answer his absent-minded mutterings. “I saw my mother cook meals for my father.” She said picking up her bowl and his finished one and took them out. Gannicus sat still sharpening the blade. She entered the tent again and found him sitting pensively. 

“What other duties does titled wife fulfill.” He asked as though waiting for her to return. 

Sibyl looked at him still blushing. “Oh…Keep your house or room, or whatever lodgings he provides.” She said still busying herself trying to distract her nerves.  
Gannicus stood and put aside his sword. He looked around at her work. He captured her in his arms, and she turned to hug him back. 

Gannicus nuzzled into her hair. “Are there any other duties?” he chuckled. 

Sibyl looked up at him. “Wives are expected to lie with their husband.” She whispered as his lips met hers and she shuddered softly at the gentle touch his mouth upon hers. 

He tucked her hair behind her ear. “Wives…. Bane of man. They do not sound so bad when uttered from such appetizing lips.” He whispered and scooped her in his arms. “There are not any other duties a wife provides?” He said placing her on the bed. 

Sibyl looked away truly ashamed at the thought that came to mind.

Gannicus touched her face and turned it to face him. “Tell me what you thought that distressed you.” He asked wanting to know all of her mind. 

“I but thought of the main role of wife.” She said with a tear in her eye.

He kissed her cheek where the tear fell. “What is that?” he said softly. 

Sibyl shut her eyes and then looked at him. “Bearing children.” She said and Gannicus stopped. He looked down to her flat stomach and imagined it swelling with his Champion gladiators seed. He had not been particularly careful with while engaged in sport with her, but he bedded whores and Saxa had never quickened. He looked into Sibyl’s eyes, round and wide, his stomach drop. The thought of being a father had never crossed his mind, but now that it was mentioned he realized he desired to be one. Someday. He touched her stomach and kissed her mouth. 

“No other lasting immortality than the raising of child sprung from own loin.” He kissed her and stroked her face, “I would have desire of the same.” He said quietly. “But I may not yet be long of this world and have not the luxury of hope for that right now.” He kissed her neck to hide his sad eyes. “It would be best we not think of a child or a future.” He pumped into her.

Sibyl looked at him shocked, “I warned you to stay from men of my kind…” he kissed her temple as he made slow love to his small wayward rebel. 

Sibyl let a slow tear slide from her eyes. He warned her away before because he thought he would die…. He had been with Saxa because they followed a similar fate. She hugged him to her an hoped his words did not weigh with the measure of truth. He said her own prayers for a future with Gannicus, as long he would want her with him. She prayed for that too and welcomed his thrust and lips. 

 

Spartacus barged into the tent as Gannicus finished and kissed Sibyl’s neck and groaned. 

“Do you not find comfort yourself brother?” he asked as he covered Sibyl all the way up to her neck and he stood gloriously naked and unashamed of his own nudity.

“I but come to share concerns, but I see now you may not be of any influence upon Saxa.” He said looking concerned. 

“She no longer resides with me.” He said looking at Sibyl tenderly. 

Spartacus eyes Sibyl as the girl who spoke of the gods and came from Sinuessa with Gannicus. “I see you have a new woman to warm your thighs.” 

Gannicus . “More than my thighs…” he offered Spartacus drink. “Let us move to more private company, Sibyl needs to find rest.” He said pulling on his clothes. Spartacus nodded and left the tent. 

Sibyl started to climb out of bed to wash, and dress but Gannicus just lifted her and kissed her as he eased her back to the bed. “I do not wish to order you as a master would… But I would prefer you stay abed till my return. I will not be very long. You can rise then and follow me about my duties. I would have you by my side training.” He kissed her lingering and she snuggled down to nap.

Spartacus awaited Gannicus outside. When he came out Spartacus smiled. “Did Aphrodite finally pierce the god's heart?” he mocked. 

Gannicus laughed and shrugged him off. “What is this about Saxa… I would not have words shared with Sibyl.”

“Saxa is prepping to leave with a good number of your allied men. You must influence them back to purpose. She threatens to part ways and follow Crixus.” He said tersely. 

“Crixus means to leave us?” he marveled. “Apollo’s ass.” He marched to where Crixus’s people made home.


End file.
